This invention relates to a method for making articles such as pallets and other structures molded from wood particles and more particularly to a method for molding such structures from thin wood flakes intermixed with a binder, and wherein said structures include apertures molded therein, the apertures having densified, high strength peripheral edges.
Molding apparatus is commonly used to compress wood particles intermixed with a binder material to thereby form dense pressed wood products such as pressboard or particleboard. Such apparatus is illustrated, for purposes of example, in the McPherson U.S. Pat. No. 3,158,902, issued Dec. 1, 1964. Attention is also directed to the Winsnes U.S. Pat. No. 3,384,922, issued May 28, 1968 and the Rapisarda U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,410, issued June 30, 1970.